Hazy Smoke
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Draco rescues Hermione from the burning girls' bathroom and regrets it afterwards... maybe.


_**Written for the Write all the ships challenge (DracoHermione)**_

* * *

**Hazy Smoke**

Draco was doing his nightly round of prefect duty when something stopped him in his tracks. He was on the fourth floor when he spotted (well, smelled it first) smoke coming from the girls' bathroom around the corner. Muttering to himself about reckless first years, he pushed open the door to see what was happening; and to his utter horror it was a lot worse than he had imagined.

The whole bathroom was ablaze, smoke and fire engulfing him. From somewhere to his right he heard a mirror shatter from the heat. It was a complete disaster, and a complete ruin. How had students allowed for this to happen?

He was about to go and get Snape when something stopped him; a cry for help. It was weak, and in between coughs, but there was definitely someone there.

"Hello?" he called out. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was more coughing and another weak _help_.

"Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Draco turned to his left to where two single toilets were. He hurried over. "Here?"

"Yes."

Draco pushed open the door to one of the cubicles and noticed a dark figure lying on the ground. She had her face covered to protect from the smoke, but it seemed to be making little difference. Heaving the coughing girl to her feet, he dragged her from the cubicle and through the fire. The smoke was turning black now and he knew that if they didn't get out quickly they'd be burned. His wand would make little difference.

"Follow me," he instructed, guiding the girl. Had she been so stupid to try and light a fire? Who would do such a thing? Hogwarts was protected from many things, but when it came from within, there wasn't much anyone could do. "This way."

The smoke was stinging his eyes and was starting to fill his own lungs, but he wasn't as bad as the girl. If he couldn't find the exit they would both be dead.

"It's just over here." The girl clutched onto his arm, her head down as she blindly followed him. He could see the blackness of the corridor just ahead. Two more steps and –

A loud bang sounded from behind him and the whole bathroom erupted. "RUN!" he shouted, and he let go of the girl's hand, the two of them dashing from the room. Without even looking at one another they ran down the empty corridor, away from the flames. Someone had to alert the headmaster or the whole school would be burned to the ground.

It wasn't until they'd reached the staircase did either of them stop, panting.

"What in Salazar's name were you –" He stopped abruptly, horror filling him as he finally caught a glimpse of who it was he had rescued. "_Granger!_"

She was covered in soot and her eyes were red, but there was no mistaking the bushy-haired Mudblood, even in her state.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was instead overcome with a coughing fit. Draco only stood there, watching. He had risked his life for _her_?

"Tha-thank you, Malfoy," she managed after a moment, hands on her knees.

Draco frowned. "If I had known it was you I wouldn't have bothered," he grumbled. "You thought it'd be funny to set this place on fire? I should tell Snape. He'd have you out of here in a heartbeat."

Hermione glowered at him. "It wasn't me!" she said. "I was doing my own prefect duty and then I heard someone come in. Next thing I know smoke is coming into the cubicle I was in and the whole girls' bathroom was alight and I was trapped."

Draco had the inclination to believe her. It wasn't like Granger to set a school on fire. Still, he said, "I should tell Snape."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Do whatever helps you sleep at night, Malfoy. I'm going to Dumbledore before the fire spreads." Looking like she'd just stepped out of a garbage bin, Hermione marched off. It took Draco a few moments to hurry after her.

"Might as well come, too," he said. "I'll tell Dumbledore of my heroic rescue of a Mudblood."

Hermione ignored him, continuing to walk.

They stopped out the front of the ugly griffin statue that led to Dumbledore's office. Draco looked at it. "I suppose you know the password," he said accusingly.

Hermione shook her head. "Professor!" she called. "Professor Dumbledore! We need your help!"

Draco was about to tell her that she was being an idiot when the griffin moved and a staircase appeared. He looked at her, surprised.

Still refusing to acknowledge that he was there – infuriating Draco even further – she jumped to a step on the ascending staircase. Draco followed a few steps behind.

"You knew that would work?" he asked.

"Dumbledore said that if any prefects had any issues doing their rounds, come to see him," Hermione said. "But I suppose you weren't listening to that, were you?"

Draco had the mind to curse her where she stood. He should have left her in that bathroom to burn.

They reached the top of the staircase to a set of large doors. Upon seeing it, Draco realised he had never actually been to Dumbledore's office before. He had never actually been in enough trouble to be sent there. He smiled. "You obviously know your way around well," he said to Hermione, his voice taking on an edge of menace.

"I do, in fact," Hermione responded, but she didn't elaborate. Did she have to be so frustrating?

"Professor?" Hermione tapped on the door. "Professor, please, it's important!"

The large doors opened, revealing a candle-lit room with many books, a desk, and other things Draco cared little about. In front of them, stood Professor Dumbledore, dressed in a very unattractive nightgown.

"Sir, there's a fire in the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor!" Hermione hurried in, almost throwing her arms around the headmaster. "We've just been there and –"

Dumbledore nodded, appearing very calm for someone who had just learnt that his school was about to be burned down.

"Sir?"

"I just got word from Professor McGonagall," he informed them. "The fire has been dealt with. She must have appeared just as the two of you left." He studied them for a moment before continuing. "Now, I'll escort you, myself, to the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey to look you over. From what I hear, the fire was quite bad." Apparently not concerned that he was still in his nightwear, he moved to the door, waiting for the two of them to join him.

Draco glanced to Hermione, and much to his distaste, they seemed to be thinking the same thing. Dumbledore was very odd sometimes.

In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey told them both they were okay.

"You were very lucky, Miss Granger, that Mr Malfoy appeared when he did. Any longer and we may have been –" She stopped abruptly, as if the thought of what might have occurred had Draco not been there was too horrible.

Hermione nodded grimly. "I know," she said, and she looked to the bed beside her where Draco sat. He averted eye contact.

"I'd like to keep the two of you here overnight just to be sure," Madam Pomfrey continued. "That was a lot of smoke you inhaled."

Draco made to protest. He had already rescued Granger from a burning bathroom, and now he was expected to stay in the hospital wing with her for the rest of the night? When he opened his mouth, though, Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"No arguments, Mr Malfoy." She made sure they were both settled, told them to call if they needed anything, then returned to her quarters through a door to their right.

Once he was sure she couldn't hear, Draco turned to Hermione. "No one will know about this," he said plainly.

"Know about what, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, a hint of boredom in her tone.

"What happened tonight."

"Why? You don't want your friends to know you rescued a Mudblood?"

"Exactly." He glared at her, irritated that she seemed more amused by this ordeal than was necessary. He had only saved her life. "Next time I'll leave you there."

"Goodnight, Draco."

Draco had more to say, but was stumped when she used his first name. Surprised, he watched as she rolled over and pulled the covers up. He frowned.

_Draco_.

"Granger."

She didn't respond.

Even more irritated now that she was ignoring him, he, too, laid down. Then he became angry that he couldn't sleep. Why had she called him Draco? It was so unlike her. And for someone like her to use his first name as if they were equal….

He frowned again, sneaking a glance to Granger's back, and he heard her voice echoing through his head again.

_Draco_.

It didn't sound all that bad coming from her, he supposed.

* * *

_**I've been watching Chicago Fire like it's a religion... it inspired this greatly :P I hope you liked it. **_


End file.
